A dragons light
by LoveKitsune's
Summary: My first fanfic hope you like it. A new adventure awaits the Fairy Tail guild and love will bloom. I suck at summaries but its a great story, I think.


Prologue

'I still remember it like it was yesterday, but it was long ago. When "he" was defeated not much of our home was left. But two great people stood up for us all, now ruled our land named the "Myths" .

One day, their child was born. She grew with a great beauty and heart. Her greatest and only wish was to combine Humans and Myth creatures to grow in peace and happiness. But her mother and father, forbade it. They felt that it would divide and scatter their weak kingdom.

But one dreadful day she vanish. It was the day her home kingdom would fall.' - The Dragon Princess

In a palace, a woman with hair as gold, walking up the halls with bright white walls. She had a frown upon her face as she stands in front of a brown door. The door lead to a small room with the sound of child's cry.

The woman walk over to the child's crib, she looked over to see a small baby girl with her tears dripping down her soft cheeks. The blonde smiled sadly at the child as she reach her hands out and cradle the crying baby in her arms. She tried to calm the crying baby but failed her warm calming voice.

This is her first time ever nursing her first born without her husband near. For he is out with the patrolling, a month ago. She thinking back to what her mother would do when she cried as little girl. Then it hit her, she started to sing a lullaby that her mother would always sing to her.

The child stop her crying wails as she looked up with teary chocolate brown eyes, looking deep into her mother's brown ones. She smiled. Her mother started to play with her daughter little fingers with hers just to make her smile and it worked, the now giggling child started playing with her mother finger with her small hands. The blonde smiled back at her daughter and let out a little giggle.

She sigh as she carry her gigging daughter out the small room. She followed the halls to two big doors. The castle guards opened the doors and the sound of the lands melody can be heard all around their homeland. The site of all the different myth creatures are playing and singing, it was beautiful.

Then came a loud roar that was heard over the palace that shocked the ground. In the sky there was a dragon with scales as dark as night, with a crescent moon in the middle of its muscular chest can be seen.

All the other creatures heard the roar and hurry to greet the king. The dragons in the sky landed softly on the hard ground with a thud. The dragon step up, opened his giant wing and give out a loud proud roar and all the other creatures cheered with joy. A man of royal clothing and dark blond hair jump off of the dragon as the guards guided him to the stables. The man made his way to the castle gates as the woman had tears of joy going down her face and ran to the man with one hand out wide and the other holding the child. The man gave the same gesture with his both his hand out wide out for her and the woman ran in his warm arms.

"I miss you so much." The woman said taking a step back out of his warm hug."I thought you will never come back."

"Never say never, I will always come back." The man said softly. "And besides I was only gone for a month." The woman just giggled.

"I want you to see our daughter, Jude" Layla said softly holding the child.

"She is beautiful as always, just like you " Jude said amused. Layla laughed.

"Always such a gentleman."Layla said with a smile. Jude just laughed. They heard a soft yawn, looking down and they saw a sleepy child cuddling in Layla arms.

"Even so, she looks just like you. I bet she has my strength and my determination!" Jude roared joyfully with stars twinkling in his eyes. Layla laughed softly and rolled her eyes.

"Come lets go in the castle, it seems my princess is sleepy today." Jude said walking his family in the castle. "Also I need my sleep." he added while yawning. Walking his family in the palace to only to be greeted by soft melodies around them.

In the darkest part of the land far from here, lay a black dragon with some light blue coloring around its body and feather like wings but, with a gray underbelly. He was with a female companion, looking just like the king's dragon but without the crest on it chest. They were watching Jude and Layla walking with the bundle of joy with them, on their lacrima screen. They are now planning to take revenge on the land and shower over it with darkness but, for now let them have their happiness while it last.

* * *

 **Note: I do not own Fairy Tail, but if I did Natsu and Lucy would had a family by now. I hope you like this story. Its the first one I ever written and posted. Write reviews.**


End file.
